


The Last Night

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

The stars glittered faintly in the sky, high above the abandoned town. The darkness had crept into every house and street, enveloping and claiming the formerly inhabited spaces.

Except for one house. In that house there was hope and life. It was full of girls waiting to save the world, full of magic and power, and it shone brightly in the night.

A young woman was sitting outside on the porch. Her mind filled with thoughts and memories, she was watching the darkness, knowing that she could stop it. It made her smile slightly as she got up and walked inside.

Stopping by the basement door, she listened out for any sounds, but the house was quiet. As she walked down the wooden steps, the blonde figure, who had been lost in contemplation, looked up and stood to greet her. For a while they just stood there, not needing anything except just to stand there, with each other.

 

Then the Slayer slowly walked over to her vampire and Champion and, closing her eyes, put her arms around him and kissed him gently. When she broke the kiss, he took her hand and led her to his cot, his eyes never leaving hers.

Having safely ensconced her on his lap, he buried his face in her neck and breathed in deeply. Eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief, he looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"You only smell of me again," he answered, deep satisfaction permeating his voice.

She tried to look at him sternly, but couldn't really pull it off.

"Just let it go, will you?" she admonished and mock-slapped him.

He grabbed hold of her more tightly and made a sound very much like a purr.

"Oh, I'm fine" he said. "But it can't have been the easiest way for _him_ to find out about us though." And he grinned again.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, he did behave like a twelve-year-old for a while - it was nearly as bad as when he met Riley!"

"Angel met Riley?" Spike asked in disbelief.

Buffy smiled wryly: "Well he beat him up..."

Spike chuckled in spite of himself: "Well I'm glad someone did!"

Buffy looked cross, and then her expression softened: "I'm sorry I kissed Angel, but... it just felt like the natural thing to do..."

"Old habits die hard you mean?" Spike asked mischievously, and kissed her again. But this time the kiss was searing hot and left her gasping in shock and sudden excitement when he pulled away. He smiled happily. That should have put any thoughts of old flames out of her mind!

To his surprise she started to giggle. At the look on his face she laughed even harder. Trying to compose herself, she explained: "I just thought about how we met. And that if anyone had told me how we would end up, I would never, ever have believed them!" And she giggled again.

 

Spike smiled and held her more tightly. He quietly started to hum a tune, eyes growing distant. After a while he slowly let her slide off his lap until she was sat on the bed and he was stood in front of her. He held out his hand, a soft light in his eyes.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Buffy answered, completely thrown. But she took his hand and moments later found herself dancing with Spike around the basement, the tune he was humming providing the rhythm for their steps. He was a good dancer she realised, as he spun her round before pulling her closer again.

"Spike?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm?" he replied, not missing a step.

"Um, why? I - I mean this is lovely, but... why are we dancing?"

He stopped and looked at her: "You were dancing the first time I saw you. And let me tell you - even then, when I was only looking to kill you, I wouldn't have minded a dance first!"

Buffy frowned. "But the first time you saw me was in that alley - fighting some vamp. You clapped when I dusted him."

Spike smiled. "Saw you in the Bronze before that - dancing with your friends. You stood out like a beacon, calling me. So full of fire..."

His voice trailed off, and Buffy looked at him with wonder: "You saw me dancing? But I don't..."

He chuckled. "I was the guy asking where the phone was, since there was someone outside biting a girl. A little ruse to get you outside. You looked right at me!"

Buffy now stood shock still. "How can you remember all that?"

He shrugged. "Perfect recall. It's a vampire thing."

She falteringly tried to answer as the implications started to sink in: "I... I never knew."

Cursing himself for making her all serious again, he started talking - wanting to lighten the mood: "It comes in handy now and again. For example I can remember the song that the band was playing when I first saw you."

Then he smiled and started singing the words to the tune he had been humming: "I'm one step away from crashing to my knees. One step away from spilling my guts to you."

Buffy looked at him open-mouthed.

The vampire smiled happily. "Now if I was superstitious, I would say that that song was an omen. But that would be far too boring. So instead of going down on my knees again, tonight I'm going to sweep you off your feet!"

He scooped her up in his arms, and as he walked the few steps over to his simple bed, he whispered in her ear: "Let's celebrate My Love, since tomorrow we are going to win!"

 

And the stars seemed to glow brighter in the sky, as the fate of the world was hanging in the scales and a Slayer loved a vampire with all her soul.


End file.
